Motorcycles are important vehicles in many cultures and can be generally categorized as light motorcycles and heavy motorcycles. Manually moving motorcycles is strenuous because motorcycles are heavy, especially large motorcycles.
In a motorcycle shop or showroom, heavy motorcycles must be moved and adjusted to good exhibition positions. Large motorcycles are heavy and are not easy to move into confined spaces so they must be lifted by and moved with jacks or other heavy duty lifting devices. However, space in a motorcycle shop or showroom is usually limited, and moving heavy motorcycles is inconvenient.
Furthermore, a person having a car and a large motorcycle often parks the car and motorcycle in a garage. Most garages have a narrow parking area that is long enough to park a large motorcycle in front of the car. After the motorcycle is driven into the garage, the motorcycle needs to be turned around so it can be driven easily out of the garage. However, a large motorcycle is difficult to turn around because of limited space in the garage and the weight of the motorcycle. P.R.C. Patent No. CN2238115Y published on Oct. 23, 1996, titled “Ground Sliding Creeper for Repairing Car” disclosed a creeper having a front board, a rear board, a front roller, a rear roller, two front wheels and two rear wheels. The rear board is connected to the front board. The front roller is mounted under the front board and has two ends. The rear roller is mounted under the rear board and has two ends. The two front wheels are mounted respectively on the ends of the front roller. The two rear wheels are mounted respectively on the ends of the rear roller. A person lies on the ground sliding creeper under a car and moves back and forth to a desired position to repair the car. However, the ground sliding creeper cannot be used to move a large motorcycle.